


Ed Trip

by GhoulDash97



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhoulDash97/pseuds/GhoulDash97
Summary: After a horrible day of rejection at his new job, Double D was called by his fellow Eds to help with fixing the van that they used to play in when they were kids. Fixing up the van, the trio decide to go on a road trip across the entire country of Canada with only Rolf joining them as their cook and overseer. All along the way while they deal with the deranged mental patient Jonny 2x4 and his imaginary friend, Plank. But this journey will be one for the history books as they learn about self-discovery and adulthood.





	1. Chapter 1

It began just like any other day in the Cul-De-Sac. Everything was quiet, serene, and had a pleasant feeling. But suddenly, everybody was getting up and getting ready for either college or work. Either way, everybody was busy and they were rushing at the speed of light to get where they needed to be. The Eds, on the other hand, had their own.

“Eddward?” a female voice called out.

“Yes, mother?” Double D responded while getting himself ready.

“Have you had your oatmeal yet?” Double D’s mother asked.

“No mother. Me and my friends are going to be eating breakfast together.” Double D answered.

“Sweetie, you know that oatmeal is good for health. If you eat any of that greasy junk with your friends-” Double’s said before being cut off by him.

“I’ll have diabetes and heart disease. I understand, mother.” Double D sighed as he ironed his clothes.

“Just making sure, son.” Double D’s mother said.

Double D groaned in annoyance while he was getting ready. He was ironing out his buttoned shirt and his khaki dress pants, preparing himself for his new internship at Satellite Incorporated. He was very chipper and excited to get started on his new internship after graduating at the top of his class in Peach Creek High. But he was even more excited because he was going to be seeing his friends on his way and he would be walking with them. After ironing his clothes and getting the lint off, he got dressed and went downstairs.

“Did you brush your teeth?” Double D’s mother asked while getting her suitcase ready.

“Yes, mother.” Double D said, flossing a little.

“Did you practice for your interview?” Double D’s mother asked.

“Honey, Eddward has went over everything within his power to prepare himself for the rest of his life. He will get himself through this interview, will he?” Double D’s father said as he straightened out his necktie.

“Will you lose the beanie?” Double D’s mother asked.

“Huh? But I’ve had this since I was in kindergarten.” Double D protested.

“Then make sure to comb your hair before you enter the office, okay?” Double D’s mother said.

“Yes, mother…” Double D said in an underwhelmed tone.

Just then, Double D’s mother walked in front of him and grabbed his shoulders while straightening out his clothes.

“I understand that you feel we are hassling you.” Double D’s mother said while getting some of the lint off Double D’s clothes.

“That is not what I’m saying, mother. I-” Double D said before being cut off by his mother.

“But you are setting your future up and we are trying to help you do what’s best for you. You have so much going for you and you have to get it set for your career as an engineer.” the mother said after finishing with his clothes.

“We love you, son. We really do. But there must come a time where you have to put yourself before everybody else. We understand that your friends mean a lot to you, but you’re at an age where you have to put away childish things and become a man. Do you understand?” the father explained.

“Yes, father…” Double D said in a defeated tone.

“We’ll discuss this over dinner tonight. But we are excited for you, Eddward. We look forward to hearing about your success.” the mother said before giving Double D a kiss on the cheek.

“Put ‘er there, slugger.” the father said before holding his hand out.

Abiding by this, Double D reached out his arm and shook his father’s hand. Watching them get in their cars, Double D falsely smiled as he watched them leave for work. After driving further away out of the Cul-De-Sac, Double D exploded and shouted out,

“FOR GOD’S SAKE!!! I AM TWENTY-ONE AND ABLE TO DRIVE WITHOUT A SUPERVISOR!!! WHY DO YOU TWO ALWAYS HAVE TO TREAT ME LIKE A FIRST-GRADER!!!”

After calming down for three short minutes, Double D left the house with his nerves intact.

“I wonder if Ed’s finished getting ready?” Double D wondered as he walked to Ed’s house.

Making his way to Ed’s house, he approached the front door and rang the bell. Waiting for a few short minutes, he dug his smartphone out of his right pocket and scroll around to see if there were any messages. After several minutes, Double D started to get worried and rang the doorbell once more.

“Ed?” Edd called out while outside his friend’s house.

He understood that it was wrong to intrude on another person’s property, but he peeked through the door window to see what was going on. But before he could get a closer look, the door suddenly opened and it was a high school-aged Sarah.

“Hey, Double D~? Is there anything you need~?” Sarah asked, batting her eyes at him in a loving manner.

“Um… I was… looking for Ed…?” Double D asked in a sheepish tone.

“Oh. ED! Double D’s at the doorstep!” Sarah shouted from across the hallway.

“One moment, Double D!” Ed shouted.

“He’ll be out shortly.” Sarah said with a smile before closing the door.

Inside the house into the basement, Ed was getting his teeth brushed in a hurry, he was getting his clothes and eyeglasses on, and he was trying to find his badge around his room. Amidst the chaos, Sarah went downstairs and shouted,

“Ed! If you don’t hurry, you’ll be late for work!”

“I’m going as fast as I can, Sarah!” Ed said in a panicked tone.

But before he could look around any further, Sarah found his badge right near his pile of dirty clothes. Picking it up, she said,

“Oh, Ed~?”

“Yes, Sarah?” Ed asked, turning around.

He noticed, in her hand, that she was carrying his ID. An embarrassed Ed sheepishly walks over to Sarah to retrieve it, but she keeps it in her hand and talks to him. She says,

“You know, someday you’re gonna be rummaging through trash cans if you keep this up.”

“Sarah, I can’t talk right now. I have to get to work.” Ed said, trying to walk away.

“Ed, I know that I have always treated you like some napkin used to pick up dog crap in the past, but this is different now. If aren’t punctual and you make a mess of the comic shop, you’ll get thrown out of the house. I understand that you’re still angry for all I that I’ve put you through, but this is different now. You’re my brother. And I love you.” Sarah said before hugging Ed.

Ed felt a little grieved over it, but he understood the sentiment and he hugged her back. After one minute, they let each other go and Ed rushed out to the door where Double D was outside talking to Jimmy.

“Well, looks like company has arrived.” Jimmy said.

“Adieu, Jimmy. Have fun with Sarah.” Double D said as he watched the boy enter the house.

The instant that Ed saw Double D, his face lit up with joy.

“Hey there, Double D!” Ed shouted in his usual, jolly tone.

“Good morning, Ed.” Doubled D chuckled as his friend grabbed and nuggied him.

Afterwards, Ed let Double D go and the two walked over to Eddy’s house.

"I wonder how Eddy's doing? I haven't received any texts or calls from him. And even then, he acts like all's fine with the world." Double D said in a worried tone.

"It's like my pa always says, Double D: a weasel can find its way out of a hole, but then it runs into jelly." Ed said with his nonsensical metaphors.

"Good to know…" Double D said with an underwhelming tone.

Making their way to Eddy's house, the two went towards the door and attempted to ring it. But before they could touch the doorbell, they heard yelling from the other side of the door.

"Should we…?" Double D asked as he looked at the door.

Ed remained silent while listening to the fighting. Seeing this, Double D remained silent as well and waited for Eddy to come out of the house. Having waited several minutes, Eddy opens the door in a foul mood and shouts,

"FUCK YOU!!! AND DON'T EVER COMPARE ME TO THAT SCUMBAG!!!"

After slamming the door in his rage, he turns around and sees Ed and Double D fidget around in an awkward manner.

"Oh. Hey, you two." Eddy says, trying to act calm.

"Good morning, Eddy. Are you okay?" Double D asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah. Just had a small fight is all." Eddy said as he left the porch.

The two followed after Eddy and they started walking out of the Cul-De-Sac. After reaching a few yards out, Eddy says in his cheerful tone,

"Anybody hungry? I'm buying."

"Wouldn't be breakfast without the two of my best pals." Double D said with a smile.

"Buttered toast with eggs, please." Ed concurred with a smile as well.

"Let's go, boys!" Eddy shouted, wrapping his arms around his friends as they proceeded to walk towards the local diner.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the diner, the Eds were sitting at a booth, having their breakfast. Ed’s plate had pancakes with butter and maple syrup, breakfast sausages, hash browns, poutine, and of course, buttered toast with eggs. Double D’s plate was somewhat lean with scrambled eggs, canadian bacon, waffles, corn, and fruit on the side with whipped cream. Eddy’s breakfast, on the other hand, had buttermilk pancakes thick with butter and maple syrup, bacon, steak, breakfast sausages, sunny-side eggs, and deep-fried potatoes with a small box of cereal on the side.

“So you’re basically working as a repairman?” Eddy asked before dipping his bacon into the eggs and taking a bite out of it.

“Technically. I’m mostly trying to help with reassembling and reworking the satellites for better Wi-Fi. It's supposed to be up to a few months or more, but they could officially hire me if I do my job right. It’s an American company." Double D explained.

“American companies are everywhere these days…” Eddy grumbled while eating his pancakes.

"It sounds like a job if Frankenstein decided to retire from the life of creating monsters. With no transactions." Ed randomly said.

The two were a little weirded out by Ed's random statement, but chuckled upon seeing that Ed was just being Ed.

"I think you've been a little too indulged in the comics, Ed." Double D said, slightly chuckling.

"Yeah. You need to lay the horror movies." Eddy said, chuckling as well before eating a piece of his steak.

"What about you, Eddy? How are things going at the auto shop?" Double D asked before taking a bite of his scrambled eggs.

"They're going good. I'm actually trying to rebuild something. Just gotta get it out of the junkyard first." Eddy explained.

"Like what?" Ed asked with his mouth full of pancakes.

"It's a surprise. I want to see you two tonight at the junkyard." Eddy said before taking a bite out of his hashbrowns.

"Are you sure? Because the way you're saying it sounds illegal." Double D said in a slightly nervous tone.

"Don't worry. It's perfectly legal. I just need some help getting it to the auto shop." Eddy assured with a devious smile before eating his pancakes.

"Well, whatever it is you're working on, we couldn't be more glad to help." Double D said before eating his Canadian Bacon.

"Just like helping a chicken." Ed said before drinking his orange juice.

Eddy and Double D were a little more weirded out by Ed's mannerisms, but they decided to ignore it and continue eating their breakfast. When they were finished, the trio exited the diner and walked each other to their jobs. They first headed towards the local comic shop that Ed worked at. Before they left, Double D said,

“Don’t work too hard, Ed.”

“Don’t worry, Double D. I won’t hurt any feminists.” Ed cheerfully said before going inside the comic book shop.

After watching him go inside, Double D and Eddy continued to walk each other to their jobs. As they walked, they talked about various different things. It all ranged from subject to subject and they couldn’t care less about the troubles they held with themselves. Especially Eddy, since he was with Double D and spending the most time with him along with Ed. Making it to the Auto Shop, they were greeted by none other than Kevin.

“Hey hey hey, it’s the Eds! How goes it?” Kevin asked while oiling his bike.

“Great, Kevin! Double D was just about to leave!” Eddy said, wrapping his arm around Double D in a bashful manner.

“Hey, doesn’t Double D have an interview today with that satellite company from America? Via-something or whatever?” Kevin asked, scratching his head in confusion.

“Why yes, Kevin. The interview I have been scheduled with is a spokesperson from-” Double D said in a polite tone before being interrupted by Eddy.

“Right. Right. Anyway, Double D has to get going or he’ll screw his future up. Come on, I’ll walk you out.” Eddy said, guiding Double D outside the Auto Shop.

“What’s the matter, Eddy? You seem more secretive than usual.” Double D asked.

“I’m fine. I just want you to meet me tonight at the local junkyard around 8:00 PM.” Eddy explained.

“8:00 PM?! But that’s-!” Double D shouted before Eddy put his hand on Double D’s mouth.

“It’s a surprise, okay? Just bring Ed with you when he’s off the clock. Capisce?” Eddy whispered.

“Capisce…” Double D said in a defeated tone.

“Good! Now go to that interview and break a leg!” Eddy shouted as he slapped Double D in the back.

After waving goodbye, Double D proceeded to walk the rest of the way. He looked at his watch and it was now past ten. His interview started at eleven and Double D had to be there on the dot. Seeing as he now only had one hour, he said to himself,

“Faster, Double D! You want it badly as much as they do!”

At this point, he started picking up the pace and ran as fast as he could. Double D would stop at nothing to arrive at his interview on time, even if it meant that he would receive a lot of scorn for bumping and running into the residents. 

***

After forty minutes of running and gasping for breath, Double D finally made it to the company building. Exasperated and filled with joy, he said,

“Happy day!”

Walking towards the entrance, Double D was greeted by two guards. After showing his ID, he was let inside and signed his name before taking the elevator to the third floor. Walking through the hallway, Double D looked towards his left at the third door and it read Lobby. Opening the door, he looked around and saw that it was multiple applicants waiting for their turns at the job interview. Seeing this, Double D took a seat and waited his turn. While he was waiting, he answered a few texts from the other two Eds and played some games before being called up for the job interview.

***

One hour later, Double D walked out of the office, sporting a disappointed look on his face. Looking down at his paper, he said to himself as he walked out of the building,

“Why did they have to downsize the company?”

He started walking his way back home with nothing but a disillusioned look on his face and it didn’t change for the rest of the day until tonight when his parents arrived home for dinner time.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, Double D was at home, having dinner with his parents. They were perfectly seated and they were grilled steaks, steamed vegetables, and the biscuits that were placed at the middle inside a basket with a white cloth underneath. The three were eating and they were waiting for one another to speak up. Curious to hear about Double D’s interview, his mother asked,

“So how was your interview today, dear Eddward?”

“It went fine…” Double D said in a bummed manner while twiddling with his peas.

“How fine, son? Spare no dirty details.” Double D’s father asked.

Double D was unsure of what to say next. Feeling his nerves wrack around like a pinball machine, his stomach spinning around like a hamster wheel, he was sweating over what his parents would say if he were to speak the truth.

“Eddward? Is something the matter, dearie?” Double D’s mother asked.

“M-Mother…?” Double D said with tears starting to come out.

Knowing that he couldn’t keep the truth from them any longer, he confessed,

“They downsized.”

“They what?” Double D’s father asked.

“They said that they have over inflated too much in the satellite industry and they have to double down on the employees. I’m sorry, but…” Double D said, unable to speak any further.

“I see…” Double D’s father said before leaving the dinner table in a disappointed manner.

“Father…?” Double D asked as he watched his father leave.

Having took notice of this, Double D’s mother rises out of her chair and says in a loving tone,

“We will be right back, sweetie.”

After watching his mother leave, he watched her go upstairs and heard a door shut. Going upstairs, Double D placed his ear near the door and all he could hear was arguing. He could hear the yelling from the other side of the door and there was nothing that he could do. Double D could overhear them arguing about him and about how long their marriage would come crumbling down. Hearing all this made Double D shed tears and he ran out of his house while trying to block out the crying.

***

After running a good meter away from his house, Double D stopped at a bridge and looked over to the distance where the moon brightly shined upon him.

"Where did I go wrong…?" Double D said with tears in his eyes.

But before he could think on this matter even further, he heard his phone vibrate in his right pocket. Reaching into it, Double D took his phone out and it was filled to the brim with messages from Eddy. Groaning over this, Double D answered Eddy's call and said,

"Hello, Eddy…"

"About damned time, Sockhead! Where the hell have you been?" Eddy asked in an annoyed tone.

"Just contemplating my life choices…" Double D said, filled with heartache.

"You didn't get it, huh?" Eddy said in a sympathetic tone.

Double D just sniffed in response and didn't say anything else.

"Well, I got something that'll turn your frown upside down. Come meet me at the Junkyard." Eddy said.

"Huh? But it's late. Can't we just-" Double D said before being cut off by Eddy.

"C'mon. It'll be worth your while once I show you what they have over here." Eddy said.

"I love your optimism." Double D said in a deadpan tone.

"Well, come on then! Once you see what they have, you're gonna thank me later." Eddy said.

"But I-" Double D said before being cut off once again.

"If you come here, I'll have Ed carry you~." Eddy playfully threatened.

"Fine…" Double D shrugged.

"Great! I look forward to seeing your grin." Eddy said, filled with excitement.

"Right. I'll see you soon." Double D said before hanging up.

So Double D put his phone away and proceeded to walk towards the Junkyard.

***

A half-hour later, Double D arrives at the Junkyard with Ed and Eddy waiting right by the gate.

"So what's the big surprise?" Double D asked.

"Ssh. Follow me. You're gonna love what you see next." Eddy said before Ed opened the gate with his bare hands.

Walking inside, the trio proceeded to sneak their way around the Junkyard. Getting past the guards who were patrolling the grounds, the Ed's made it to the center of the Junkyard. In front of them was the surprise.

"So this is the surprise?" Double D asked with an underwhelming tone.

The surprise turned out to be the same retro van that they used to play in when they were still kids. Ed and Eddy were both happy, but Double D felt no satisfaction.

"I'm going home…" Double D said before being stopped by Eddy.

"You didn't hear what I had to say first." Eddy said, wrapping his arm around Double D's shoulders.

"Sure. Let's hear it." Double D said with a sarcastic voice.

"I was thinking to myself that we can fix up the can. Then maybe we can travel across the Ten Provinces of Canada." Eddy explained.

"You mean like a road trip?" Double D asked with surprise in his voice.

"Exactly. I wanna see more of it. Can't just stay in the Cul-De-Sac forever, you know." Eddy said, slapping Double D on the back.

"You know I can't go through with this, Eddy. What would my family say?" Double D said in a bummed tone.

"Double D. Double D, I understand why you don't like complicating your relationship with your family, I understand why you're upset about being rejected by the top brass at your interview. I really do. But it's time you put your negativity aside and help us." Eddy said, reasoning with his reluctant compatriot.

"Eddy…" Double D begged.

"You can talk to them when we finish fixing and redesigning the van. But first, we gotta get this baby to the Auto Shop." Eddy said as he smacked the back of the van.

"I admire your enthusiasm." Double D said with a small smile on his face.

Ha! Well Ed, you know what to do!" Eddy said, turning to his other companion.

"I'm Schwarzenegger, Eddy!" Ed said before rolling up his sleeves.

Just then, Ed started pushing the van out of the rubble with all his strength and moved it along.

“While the big guy’s moving his load, what do you say that you and I jot up some ideas?” Eddy asked with a playful tone and a smug smirk.

“Lead the way, boss.” Double D said before they started conversing over ideas.

***

After an hour of walking and pushing, the Eds made it to the Auto Shop. Wasting no time, Eddy walked by and opened the garage with no alarm in sight. Seizing the opportunity, the Eds pushed the Retro Van inside the garage and closed it. The Eds took a step back away from the van and took a look at the blueprints Double D drew up while moving the van.

“Do you think this will be sustainable?” Double D asked, looking at the blueprints before shifting his focus on the van.

“It’s a piece of cake. This is gonna be one helluva makeover!” Eddy shouted with excitement before wrapping his arms around his friends.

“Well, we better get to it. It’s gonna be daytime several hours from now.” Double D said before walking towards the van.

“Shotgun!” Ed shouted at random before walking to the van as well.

“I can’t wait to see the road…” Eddy said before walking over to analyze what to do next with the van.


End file.
